The present invention relates to private wastewater treatment systems. More particularly, the present system relates to a septic tank and grease trap arrangement which allow for the passage of wastewater into a drain field. The filtering arrangement of the present invention prevents the clogging of the private sewage disposal system.
Municipal treatment systems consist of various processes involving the collection and treatment of liquid carried wastes from various households and industrial plants. Generally, Wastewater is carried from the plurality of households and commercial facilities into a network of sewage disposal pipe systems and then into a treatment facility
In rural areas where houses are spaced far apart, private sewage treatment plants called septic tanks are installed. Septic tanks are generally large concrete or steel tanks buried in the ground that may hold approximately 1000 gallons of water. Waste water flows into the tank at one end and leaves the tank at the other end. Grease traps are installed to prevent grease, fat, oil, and other debris from entering the sewage systems. These types of materials clog the sewage system and cause back flows. The present invention is a uniquely designed private sewage treatment plant that comprises a grease trap and septic tank assembly uniquely configured to prevent backflows.